Tech reactor
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |race=Terran |faction= |image=TechReactor SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |role=Advanced units and research/Enhanced unit production add-on |baseunit= |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops |hp=400 640 (at Swann full Structure Health Mastery) (Co-op) |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=75 50 (Co-op Missions) |costgas=50 25 (Co-op Missions) |time=50 |req=25 protoss research points |hotkey=Z |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent=*Barracks *Factory *Starport |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows=Advanced units and research *'Barracks' **Marauder **Reaper **Medic ** **Spectre (with shadow ops) (WoL campaign only) OR ** (with ghost academy) *'Factory' ** **Thor (with armory) **Predator (WoL campaign only) ** **Diamondback (WoL campaign only) *'Starport' **Banshee ** (with fusion core) **Hercules dropship (with fusion core) (WoL campaign only) ** OR **Raven 2 units to be built simultaneously |research= |ability= |cancel= |nocat= |campaign=x |npc=x |structure=x }} The tech reactor is an add-on structure in StarCraft II. It is only available in the single-player campaigns and Co-op Missions. Overview Tech reactors were developed by Raynor's Raiders scientist Egon Stetmann after doing extensive research on protoss plasma shields. The results of his research allowed the reactor and tech lab to be combined into one facility, allowing for the functionality of both add-ons.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research (in English). 2010. The Terran Dominion eventually acquired the research to use tech reactors, as did the terran race as a whole. By 2506, the tech reactor was used almost exclusively over the previous two add-ons. Game Structure Wings of Liberty Tech reactors are acquired in Hyperion s lab in Wings of Liberty for twenty-five protoss research points and are the alternative to the drop research. This allows two of any unit to be built at once, even when that unit would normally require a tech lab. After acquisition, all starting tech labs and reactors in subsequent missions are replaced by tech reactors. Tech labs and reactors may no longer be built. The tech reactor can be preferable to the Orbital Strike upgrade, where as the Orbital Strike only affects the barracks, the tech reactor upgrade affects the barracks, factory, and starport, allowing them to produce two tech lab-required units at a time. This is invaluable when mass-producing larger units such as s and thors, especially later in the campaign. In some missions where terrans are the primary majority, the tech reactors can be steal by simply destroying the building attached to it, be it enemy or ally and then attached yours on them. This also applies in Nova covert ops. ;Upgrades and Abilities Left 2 Die In "Left 2 Die," Raynor's Raiders can buy tech reactors for 100 biomass points.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) Map: Left 2 Die (in English). 2011. Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Rory Swann is able to build tech reactors once he reaches Level 10. Swann can also convert allied or enemy tech labs and reactors into tech reactors by landing his factories and starports next to them. Upgrades Factory Starport References Category:Add-ons Category:Terran structural classes